vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Reality Equalization
Reality Equalization refers to the practice of treating characters from lower (or more rarely, higher) planes of existence as being on the same level of existence as most characters featured in Tiers 10 to 3. This is usually done in order to allow characters who exist in virtual worlds to fight normal, "real" characters. Rules It should be noted that this is not to be applied to all characters in verses involving virtuals characters or planes of reality, as strict rules apply to this practice: *Generally, Reality Equalization should only apply in cases of reality-fiction differences between two characters, as it gives a better approximation to real-world statistics than other types of layers of reality. These layers of reality also tend to be a lot more subjective in their powers rather than objective. Characters are only considered strong from a certain perspective. *The story should focus, in large part, on the virtual world in question. While it is not required for the entire verse to take place inside the virtual world, it should be major or recurrent enough to be considered too important to leave out entirely. *The moments of the story focused on the virtual world should preferably be from the perspective of the virtual characters. This is due to the fact that Reality Equalization bases itself around the perspective of the character, as such, if this perspective isn't used in the original fiction, it has little to no point to be featured in the character's page. Those cases should simply be rated as Tier 11 if they fit the previous criteria. Additionally, Reality Equalization cannot apply to virtual worlds that exist parallelly to the real world, as those are simply alternate universes, not lower of planes of reality. It also cannot apply to AIs or other electronic entities, as those do not meet the requirements for existing in a lower plane of reality and are instead mere sentient electrical signals. Application As its name implies, Reality Equalization effectively equalizes the virtual character's reality with the "baseline" reality of the opponent, when the character is used in a match. In practice, this means that the virtual world will become equivalent to the real world of the opposing verse. Virtual characters will be able to interact with the real world as they would in their own world and their relative strength in the virtual world will carry over. While in theory, this would grant real-world beings Tier 2 or higher statistics, these beings should only be granted such statistics if they follow the criteria mentioned before. Thus, the real-world beings would need to have a direct influence on the virtual world and be relevant from the perspective of the virtual world in order to be allowed such statistics. The setting of the fight will also gain the characteristics of the virtual world the character is from, if applicable. This allows the character to fight at their regular strength with their regular abilities even when not explicitly inside the virtual world. Examples Acceptable examples: *Sword Art Online or The Matrix both feature virtual worlds, and a large portion of these verses' story takes place inside said virtual world. They thus are allowed to have Reality Equalized keys. *Yume Nikki prominently features a dream as the setting, as most of the game takes place inside it. *Most fictional works within fiction can be Reality Equalized, as long as they are notable enough. Unacceptable examples: *GIFfany and Rumble McSkirmish, while both being virtual characters, are portrayed as simple sentient programs and do not inhabit a full, fictional world. On top of this, little to none of the series they hail from takes place in their perspective. *SCP Foundation Tier 11 characters such as SCP-3143, while inhabiting their own worlds below the main one, have little to no story content taking place from their perspective. All of their relevant actions and interactions are as fictional characters affecting the real world in one way or the other. As such, their perspective is not considered important enough for Reality Equalization. *Digimon's virtual world does not exist as an inferior fictional world but as a parallel universe to the real world that is simply accessible through electronics. The characters inhabiting it are already considered "real" for the sake of matches and thus Reality Equalization is not necessary. Category:Terms